


Stories

by MagicRobot



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Sentient Jaegers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleksis and Sasha visit Cherno Alpha on their down time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories

"Good evening, Cherno Alpha," greeted Sasha Kaidanovsky as she stepped into the cockpit. Aleksis stepped in after her, a well-worn book clutched under his arm. He murmured a greeting of his own, standing beside his wife. 

There was a quiet purring coming from deep within the Jaeger at the announcement of their presence. Had anyone else been in their place, they would have dismissed the noise as nothing, but the Kaidanovskys knew better.

A fond smile formed onto Sasha’s face, softening her severe features ever so slightly. She walked up to the control panel, her steps measured and controlled as always. The bright lighting from the panelling illuminated her face in a ghostly manner. Behind her, Aleksis couldn’t help but note how lovely she looked.

Her hands grazed the panel in front of her fondly. A low rumbling purr was her reward, and she patted the controls affectionately. “I am sorry that we have been neglecting you lately. I hope you can forgive us."

The metallic pop of creaking old metal was her reward and she chuckled lightly. Aleksis stepped up next to her, the book held out in front of him in offering. It wasn’t a very large book, rather small compared to what they usually read, but it was well-loved and cherished. The cover was frayed from the use and the pages were yellowing with age.

"We have brought your favorite book," said Aleksis. “And yes, we promise to use the voices that you like so much."

More rumbling came from deep within Cherno Alpha. Sasha laughed, while Aleksis shook his head. Aleksis nudged the book open, Sasha grabbing one side while her counterpart grabbed the other. Then they began to read, in a practiced rhythm, while Cherno Alpha hummed in contentment around them. 


End file.
